


шестнадцать стаканов

by xandyjacks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandyjacks/pseuds/xandyjacks
Summary: Yuuri nodded, trying to remember his humiliation over the mind numbing scent of Viktor. He leaned forward, until his nose was almost nestled in the man's neck. He'd never smelled an omega this close, never mind had the opportunity to sleep with one. He hadn't slept with anyone, full stop, but he knew that finding an omega willing to accept what might as well have been a beta was difficult. His body still ached for them though, he'd seen enough videos and photos to know how they melted when they were feeling good. He wondered what Viktor would look like, the clear and crisp look of his blue eyes replaced with a lust ridden glaze.
-
A/B/O Viktuuri is my jam, but I wanted to switch things up a little. Viktor is an omega, Yuuri is an alpha (albeit a self admitted shitty one), but Viktor is still the one who calls the shots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous honestly, these past few weeks I've been really liking A/B/O and wanted to try my hand at writing a little! Let me know if I mess up anything, or if there's anything you would like to see.
> 
> If you are here for bottom Viktor that probably won't be happening for a little while yet, I'm afraid. Viktor is an omega, but he's still very much in control. It will happen eventually, though, promise!

It was practically unheard of, a male omega being at the top of any form of sporting field.

Male alphas were seen to be more suited to it, be it their physical strength, their aggression, or their rather nasty competitive streak. Even beta gold medalists were becoming notable, but an omega? Even on suppressants, they were just too passive, and their unavoidable heats just got in the way.

It was unheard of, but there he stood, bathed in an artificial spotlight, a crown of blue roses sat atop his head.

"God," Minako said, slamming an empty glass against the table. "He did it. He's amazing."

Yuuri nodded, wide brown eyes never leaving the bright screen. Of course he did. Viktor Nikiforov was the best.

\--

He'd grown up idolising Viktor, posters of the beautiful skater plastered over his walls. Yuuri had copied his programs, watched and read every single interview, and always hoped to be able to share the ice with the living legend some day.

Viktor had grown taller, and wider, and cut off the hair Yuuri had found so beautiful

When asked about it in interviews, Viktor waved it off as if it were nothing, but he understood. Yuuri was an alpha, if a shitty stunted one, and he knew the allure of an omega with long hair. It sat in the crook of their shoulders, brushing against one of the most fragrant points of their body and dispersing pheromones into the air with every movement. It drove alphas absolutely wild.

He hadn't really been too upset when Viktor cut his hair, though. His adoration was because of how the man skated, not because of how he looked or how his body worked, and although it took a while to get used to the missing swish of silken silver behind Viktor's every move, his artistry didn't change.

Yuuri always watched him, always aspired to reach the effortless grace of Viktor's movements, and even when he moved to Detroit to train with Celestino he often found himself awake at three in the morning, his legs guiding him across the ice in an imitation of one of Viktor's programs.

Celestino would always tell him off, remind him that he should have been sleeping so he could concentrate better in practice, but it was the best thing to do when Yuuri's nerves would flare up.

Even at the Grand Prix, when his nerves were at their worst, there was something that calmed him about being alone on the ice. His skating was calm but fast, skates scraping against the ice the only noise in the half-dark rink. Whoever was going to have to resurface the ice in the morning would be pissed, but he was sure he probably wasn't the only one to ever practice outside of hours.

Yuuri waited until he was at the right part of the rink before launching into his step sequence. His movements were precise and fast, and his body flowed from one move to the next. It was so much easier when he was alone, even on the exact same ice he'd be performing on for the competition.

He did the same part of his step sequence three times, frowning. His ankle didn't seem to bend the way he wanted it to, and it made the step look clumsy. Yuuri focused on that one movement, forcing his foot into a point before stepping down onto it. Had he been doing it different in practice, or had he just not noticed how bad it looked?

"Change the position of your hip," Came a soft voice, speaking with a raspy accent Yuuri would know anywhere, "Don't force your foot into something unnatural or you'll hurt yourself. Lift your hip and it'll fall into place."

Yuuri turned around, skates sending a flurry of ice flying. His brown eyes were wide, lips parted in shock. He wanted to speak but his voice was caught in his throat and he just stared at the silver haired man in front of him.

"Try it." Viktor insisted, gesturing towards the ice before holding a hand to his lips.

Yuuri complied immediately, though his legs were shaking at the sudden appearance of his idol. He went through the step sequence, careful to lift his hip at the last step. Viktor was right, and the line of his leg fell into a far more graceful curve.

"You take well to instructions." The man clapped, eyes bright, and he stepped into the rink. Yuuri momentarily wondered what he was doing, before realising that obviously the man hadn't come to watch him. Viktor probably wanted to skate alone too, and Yuuri headed to the exit before Viktor spoke again.

"I don't need the whole rink, you can stay," Viktor said, leaving his blade guards on the edge before stepping gracefully onto the ice. "I just needed to get out of the hotel for a bit."

Yuuri's eyes never left him. He'd seen Viktor skate before, both on screen and in the flesh, but this was different. He was in a flimsy black tank top and leggings, moving around as if he was floating above the ice instead of skating on top of it. It was... Intimate. Nobody but him would ever get to see this moment, and the idea of that sent a thrill through him.

His heart raced, and he forced himself to move again, skating lazy circles backwards around the rink, eyes never leaving Viktor as he glided through the air. Every single position he held was a masterpiece, and Yuuri watched in awe.

Viktor landed a triple flip with ease, his pale arm raised delicately above his head. He sped up as if to jump again but stopped, eyes glancing towards Yuuri. The man stared for a couple moments, and Yuuri couldn't hold his gaze without going bright red.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop that," He said, eyes cold despite the blush that had risen to his pale cheeks at the exertion.

"A-ah, sorry... I was staring." Yuuri managed to croak out, heading past Viktor towards the door.

Viktor snorted, and Yuuri's head snapped around to stare at him. "That wasn't what I meant." Icy blue met warm brown, and all the younger man could do was stare back helplessly. "You think I've been surrounded by alphas all of my career and don't know when someone's trying to entice me? I'm on suppressants. I won't feel anything, no matter how good you smell. All you're doing is distracting me." His voice was cold, as if barely contained rage was hidden behind his forced smile. "So stop it, please."

Yuuri's stomach dropped. Had he really been pumping out pheromones this whole time? He sniffed at his wrist, going pale when he realised Viktor's observation was correct. His skin flushed bright red, utterly humiliated, heading towards the edge of the rink as fast as his legs were capable of taking him. One of his skates hit a dip, where he'd turned far too fast at Viktor's first words to him, and before he knew it he was flat against the ice.

Way to make things worse, he thought, as hot tears of utter shame started dripping from his eyes. He cursed his body, cursed his inability to control himself the way so many other alphas could, and cursed all of the circumstances that had him making a fool of himself in front of his idol.

The sound of skates grew closer, and Viktor took a knee by his side. "Look, it's not a big deal, you aren't the first alpha to--" The light haired man trailed off, staring down at Yuuri's heaving back.

"Sorry," Yuuri said, staring down at the ice. He wasn't going to be able to skate here tomorrow, not after what had happened tonight. His chest was tight, rife with anxiety, but he forced himself to sit up.

Viktor inhaled slowly, eyes narrowing. He offered a hand to Yuuri, who shook his head and clambered to his feet alone.

"You're upset," Viktor said, raising an eyebrow. "...or scared?"

Oh, shit. Yuuri didn't spend much time around omegas, or rather didn't spend much time around many people at all, it'd slipped his mind just how keenly an omega could pick up on the nuances of an alpha's scent. He couldn't look at Viktor, just made his way towards the door, clipping on his blade guards.

"...Why aren't you trying to hide it?" Viktor asked him, just as he stepped off the ice. Yuuri shook his head, couldn't answer even if he wanted to, and before he knew it Viktor was leaning on the barrier, mere feet away from him. If he'd looked back at the light haired man's face he would have noticed the soft look in his eyes, the way his body seemed to thrum with energy, but all Yuuri could see were his own feet, even as a sweet scent wafted his way. It felt like being held, he thought, before correcting himself. It felt like the comfort of burying his face in Vicchan's fur, in holding his dog's warm body tight, and his shoulders relaxed.

Viktor stepped off the ice, clipping on his blade guards.

"You were stressing me out," The taller man announced, sauntering over to where Yuuri stood, hunched over. The smell got stronger and stronger, and Yuuri couldn't believe the situation he was in. The fact he was being forcibly soothed by Viktor's scent was the only thing stopping him from running away, but the heady smell, like freshly baked bread and spearmint was making his heart pound for other reasons. He wasn't anywhere near a rut, not for at least another month, but being so close to this omega, currently freely filling the air with his heavenly scent, was sweet torture.

"Viktor," Yuuri breathed, his tone almost warning even as his knees threatened to buckle. "Y-you..."

The man's pale hand lifted Yuuri's chin, forcing him into eye contact. The touch burned, made him want that beautiful marble skin to touch him everywhere, and Yuuri could feel himself spiking in arousal.

Viktor sniffed again, and if Yuuri hadn't been so out of it on his soothing pheromones, he would have had the decency to be more embarrassed. Knowing Viktor could smell what he was doing to him sent a satisfying heat straight to his chest, and the flush on his porcelain cheeks felt like a triumph.

"Why don't you hold anything back?" Victor questioned, letting his hands drop to his sides as he searched for something in Yuuri's eyes.

"I... I don't really know how," Yuuri admitted, voice meek even in his current state, "I, uh... I was a runt."

Victor's eyebrows raised quizzically, eyes practically sparkling in interest.

"I didn't know alphas could be runts!" He practically yelled, hands going to Yuuri's shoulders. When he was met with another wave of arousal he pulled them away. "How _interesting!_ "

Yuuri nodded, trying to remember his humiliation over the mind numbing scent of Viktor. He leaned forward, until his nose was almost nestled in the man's neck. He'd never smelled an omega this close, never mind had the opportunity to sleep with one. He hadn't slept with anyone, full stop, but he knew that finding an omega willing to accept what might as well have been a beta was difficult. His body still ached for them though, he'd seen enough videos and photos to know how they melted when they were feeling good. He wondered what Viktor would look like, the clear and crisp look of his blue eyes replaced with a lust ridden glaze.

"Katsuki," Victor said, and despite the warning tone of his voice Yuuri couldn't help the way his stomach ached with want at hearing his own name leave Viktor's lips. "Are you in rut?"

"No," He breathed, missing the sweet smell as it died down. "I'm not."

The silver haired man raised a hand to his mouth, face something akin to concerned. He shook his head before stepping aside, letting Yuuri leave. Every last part of Yuuri ached to stay, wanted to be close to the taller man before him, watch him skate, touch his skin, feel his warmth, but he forced his feet to move before he made any more bad decisions today.

\--

The Grand Prix went terribly. It had nothing to do with Viktor, nothing to do with anything but bad timing and his own mistakes. He didn't think he'd ever be able to face any of the skaters again, much less the omega he'd had a compromising moment with.

Celestino told him there was no chance of him skipping the banquet, and he begrudgingly obliged. He completely refused to speak to anyone, instead standing by the wall, cradling glass after glass of champagne until he was flushed and more than tipsy.

Viktor had been keeping an eye on him all evening, not that Yuuri was sober enough to notice. Once he was thoroughly wasted, he took to the dancefloor. Viktor gave him a sidelong glance before joining, gracefully working his way in from the other side of the room, stopping every time someone tried to make conversation.

He'd almost made his way to Yuuri, but Christophe got there first. He couldn't hear what the Swiss alpha was saying, his body getting far too close to the smaller Japanese man's. He was almost jealous of him as Yuuri's hands found his waist, the two of them swaying together, bodies pressed way too close to be completely innocent.

Their movements were in perfect time to the music, but there was a barely concealed aggression behind each step and twist, and the air started to hang heavy with the challenge. They were both smiling, even as Christophe leaned in and nipped at the skin behind Yuuri's ear, hazel eyes locked tauntingly on Viktor's.

Yuuri laughed, pushing the taller alpha away before wiping at the spot, face pulled into an almost comical frown. He turned around to go and get another drink, almost bumping into Viktor.

"Oh," Yuuri gasped, and Viktor had to reach out to steady him on his feet. "Viktor..." He was still ashamed, but as the faintest scent of warm bread and spearmint found its way to his nose the liquor spoke for him. "Coach me again, one day. If I beat everyone here to the dirt, tell me you'll coach me."

Yuuri was slurring, adorably flushed, still lacking any semblance of control over his scent, and Viktor found himself staring intently into those warm brown eyes.

He hadn't voiced an agreement, hadn't had time to before the Japanese man was slinking back to the dancefloor, both he and Christophe positively reeking of an alpha's duel, playful or otherwise.

Viktor had watched intently as the two of them danced, eyes locked on the way both of their bodies moved. As far as he knew, he was the only omega in the room, save for a couple of practically drooling members of the wait staff. It was hard not to react to such an aggressive tone, and even though the two men were losing clothes and getting far closer than was even vaguely appropriate, Viktor's body screamed at him to find his alpha and be held, protected. He was on suppressants which weakened his scent anyways, but he spent a few moments focusing on stilling his racing heartbeat. He knew he could, or rather _had_ taken on anyone and everyone in this room and come out on top, but his position was in spite of his genetics and his body would ultimately react how any other omega's would.

By the time they were grinding against each other on a pole, (and why did a fancy venue like this even have a pole?) Viktor took it as his cue to leave. Their presence was giving him a headache, and as much as he would have loved to sit there and watch their display all night, he couldn't stifle the heat that threatened to seep into his belly at the barely tamed aggression, at the way Yuuri always managed to keep Christophe at bay with a coy smirk.

He couldn't help but think about it as he left, though, his shoes and breathing the only sounds echoing through the hallways as he made his way towards his hotel room. Christophe was an alpha, but he was a worldly man. Maybe he'd let Yuuri have him, maybe they'd wrestle for it, and Yuuri would bend him over and smother him in that warm, woody scent, and he's sure it'd last for _days_...

The arousal in Viktor's stomach was replaced with jealousy, and his eyes went wide. He knew he had a heat coming up in the next week or so, but he was never early, especially not while medicated. The only thing that could possibly be making him think irrational things about the younger man was his heat, surely.

He lay in bed, checking over his suppressants to make sure he hadn't missed a dose, but each pill up to today's had been taken, just as they should have been. Viktor forced a shuddering breath, taking off his suit and laying it across the armchair. If he was going to have a sudden breakthrough, he'd rather it not happen in his designer tailoring. He grabbed some pyjama bottoms and a bathrobe, tying it around his waist just as his stomach started to ache.

He couldn't escape it, wamth was pooling in his stomach. It wasn't the same as his usual heats, less intense, so Viktor decided to sleep it off. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. His high cheekbones were dusted with pink, visible only because of how devoid of colour his skin usually was, and he sighed softly before heading back to his bed, collapsing into an exhausted pile atop the fresh white sheets.

\--

Yuuri had won the aggressive dance off the moment Christophe's eyes glimmered with submission. It was almost funny, the way most alphas would have fought tooth and nail to not lose and Christophe had just given in, swooning comically as the song faded out. Chris was a strange one, but Yuuri was too caught up in finding Viktor again to pay much attention to him.

Despite his reputation as a pushy lover, the moment Yuuri stopped baring his teeth and relinquished his tight grip on Christophe's waist, the man stepped away with a sigh.

"You aren't going to stay?" The man asked, disappointment visible in his lidded eyes. Yuuri shook his head and made to leave, and Christophe flashed him a wide smile. "Eh, your loss. Have fun~."

The dark haired man offered him a wobbly smile, stumbling over to where Yuri, the junior gold medalist, was speaking with his and Viktor's coach.

"Where's Viktor?" Yuuri slurred, and the look the blonde shot him was cold as a frozen lake.

"Hell if I know," The boy replied, voice dripping with vitriol. "And hell if I'd tell you, anyway."

Yuuri snorted, too drunk to catch the harsh tone, and turned to Yakov. "I gotta tell him something, it's super important." The tipsy lilt of his voice somewhat detracted from the urgency of the statement, but the Russian man sighed softly and complied.

"He's in room seven on the top floor," Yakov said, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you need--?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Yuuri was gone. He ran, flat out _ran_ towards his destination, blood still pumping with victory and pride. Swiping his own keycard, Yuuri got into the lift. He watched the woman within blush and look away, and assumed he was failing to hold back his scent again. There was no helping it, he thought, giving her an apologetic glance before stepping out once it reached the top floor.

He was kind of expecting the top floor to be nicer than the rest, for the living legend to be hosted in a lavish penthouse, but the floor seemed identical to the rest. They were all skaters, he guessed it was normal their rooms wouldn't be so different.

Tapping lightly on the door marked with a silver seven, Yuuri waited with bated breath. Moments passed, and he tapped again. And again, and again, until his drunken excitement got the better of him and it was less tapping and more repeatedly slamming his fist against the wood.

The lock clicked, and the door swang open. Viktor glared for all of three seconds, before his face tinged pink and he scowled.

"Why are you here?" Viktor asked, and there was an almost pathetic urgency in his tone.

Yuuri stared for a couple moments, trying to figure out what he'd done to incite such harsh treatment. His eyebrows knitted together, somewhere between apologetic and sad.

"I just wanted to tell you I won the dance-off..." The dark haired man replied, avoiding Viktor's gaze. The alcohol induced bravery faltered at the icy gaze he was recieving, and his words came out soft. "So you should coach me again."

Viktor stared, mouth agape. He could smell Yuuri, his mind practically screaming for the alpha's touch even as the now-familiar scent of the man's anxiety seeped in. He was shocked Yuuri hadn't tackled him, hadn't made him submit the way he had been able to with Chris. Viktor stared in silence, until Yuuri's eyes met his, before glancing over his body.

Oh, shit, Yuuri thought. Viktor had probably been in the bath, or sleeping, and he'd intruded. He flushed red at the embarrassment, eyes threatening to well with tears.

Viktor misread the glance, assuming the shorter man was sizing him up the way so many alphas before had. The thought of it sent a thrill through Viktor's subconscious mind, but it was quickly smothered by anger. He forced a smile, ignoring the warmth in his stomach seeping and pooling between his legs.

It was only when he noticed the tears in Yuuri's eyes, noticed that the uneasy smell in the air had yet to weaken, that he calmed himself enough to speak. He took a deep breath, but Yuuri spoke before he had any chance.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday," Yuuri said, pushing open the door and taking a clumsy step inside as the lock clicked into place. "I-I'm not like... You know I'm not like other alphas," He insisted on touching Viktor's shoulder, a move that set the man's pale skin on fire. "I don't want you because I want an omega, I just think that you're--"

Viktor stared, head tilted quizzically even as he maintained a light scowl. He was hideously turned on, just from the boy's presence. He tried to listen, caught most of it, but half of it was lost to images of what Yuuri should be doing to him instead of talking. The last line, however, caught his attention. Enough to make him step aside, letting Yuuri into his room even as he felt a pang of desire as the boy brushed past.

"So you, an alpha, come into an omega's bedroom during his heat," Viktor's voice was dangerous, overly saccharine. "To talk? I am not an idiot--"

"Wait, y-you're in--!" Yuuri gasped, eyes going wide. "Oh no, _oh no_ , I didn't know you were-- I didn't mean anything like that at all!" He stood immediately to leave, walking past Viktor when he finally picked up the scent.

Oh, _god_. He stood still, trembling as he tried to tear his thoughts away from the most appealing thing he'd ever witnessed in his life. His brain seemed to melt, the part of his mind screaming at him to leave right now utterly overwhelmed by the urge to stay as close to Viktor as humanly possible.

"I..." Yuuri said, and he could see the way Viktor's body tensed, like he was ready to flee. "I'll be leaving." He forced one foot to move in front of the other, eyes trained anywhere that wasn't Viktor.

The silver haired man didn't relax, watching in confusion as Yuuri made to walk away. He couldn't help but be disappointed, inwardly protesting that this isn't how it goes, that Yuuri is meant to pin him down and fill him. He was shocked, shocked that an alpha so out of control of himself had the presence of mind to resist him.

Something felt strange, felt wrong. The disgust he'd seen as a natural part of relieving his urges during heats was gone, replaced with a shocked wonder. Viktor almost gasped.

"Wait," Viktor said, eyes glimmering with lust as he inhaled the heady aroma of the alpha's arousal. "I have an idea."

He took a dainty step towards Yuuri, who was still frozen in an effort to not lash out. Viktor pressed a hand flat against the Japanese man's chest, feeling his racing heartbeat.

"Two birds, one stone," Viktor said enigmatically as he pulled his hand away. "You'll prove to me that you don't just want an omega, and you'll prove to me that you're willing to follow instructions."

"I should really go, Viktor," Yuuri insisted, chest still burning where Viktor's hand had touched it. "I haven't been around an omega in heat before an' I don't know how to--!"

"You're going to let me fuck you."

Viktor said it so plainly, so casually, that Yuuri half believed he'd dreamed it.

"Uh, what?" The dark haired man said, as if he hadn't heard a word.

"You're going to let me tie you up, and you're going to let me fuck you," Viktor said, tone still light, although the rasp of arousal in his voice was more and more evident. "If you can do that, then I'll consider the offer."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, poor Yuuri. What have you got yourself into?  
> Viktor is always looking for surprises, after all.~  
> I've already got a chunk of the next chapter written, so hopefully it won't be too long.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
